


VIP

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Backstage, Blowjobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Creampies, Double Penetration, Ging and Kite are players, Ging in a Leather Jacket, Groping, I don't decide how long the chapters are, Multi, Phone recording, Pitou in a Crop Top, Teasing and begging, They hold too much power, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whew lads, m/f/m, my brain does, this was going to happen eventually, what else do u need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: When Pitou wins exclusive VIP tickets to meet two members of her favorite band, Silent Waltz, they give her a night she won’t ever forget.





	1. Chapter 1

For Kite and Ging, meeting their fans was something that just became old and tired for a while. It was always the same thing, a half drunk teenager excitedly spewing out how much they love them, how much they inspire them and how they’re even begun writing their very own music to follow in their footsteps. Plus, the two were both pretty antisocial and not that great at conversation, so it was always so _awkward._ Kite always hoped he wasn’t disappointing any of the fans by not speaking much, and as for Ging, well, he just hated the idea in general.

 

They never met anyone interesting or promiscuous. Kite and Ging always looked for a good romp after a long hot show, be it with pussy or cock or both. Sure, they had each other, but as with everything else, it was more fun in groups. 

 

When Pitou came backstage, she seemed no different. She held onto her tail for security. 

 

“Th-thank you for having me. My name is Pitou. I’ve been listening to your music since I was sixteen.” She looked _pretty_ cute - a crop top with their band logo, a pair of short-shorts and Doc Martens. 

 

While Kite was making sure she was comfortable and not on the verge of an anxiety attack, Ging sat across the room, eye fucking her while he lit up a cigarette. He wondered what her kinks were, if she had any in particular, or if she was more vanilla. The way she kept looking at his partner drew him envious, so finally, he spoke up. 

 

“Hey. Where are you from?”

 

“A-Ah, I’m all the way from East Gorteau. I worked two jobs this past summer just so I can save up enough money to get here.” Her heart began to pump harder. Ging looked hot whenever he smoked, especially in his leather jacket. When she realized that this will most likely be the only time she will ever talk to them, she decided to ask them both for a hug. “P-Please. Just a hug would be nice. And a picture. Then I’ll leave you alone, I won’t overstay my welcome.”

 

Kite and Ging exchanged glances. After a few more puffs, Ging put out his cigarette and joined Pitou and his bandmate in a group hug. To say that the two musicians smelled sexy was an understatement - she even became slightly damp in the undies when they drew that close. Pitou wasn’t quite sure, but she thought she felt Ging nip playfully at her neck, also.

 

“Want a goodbye kiss?” Kite asked her diligently. He saw what Ging just did, and felt like following suit.

 

“Of course.” Pitou answered with no hesitation, but that was only because he sounded like he was _joking._ Kite smiled at Ging, who smiled back. He then took her by the lips and waited a bit for a reaction, to see if she was _really_ okay with it. The only thing that was capable of coming out of Pitou’s mouth was a squeaky “O-One more.” Her face felt like it was going to melt off when she met her idol’s lips, not once, but twice. No one on social media was going to believe her.

 

Growing impatient, Ging brushed up against Kite’s ass with his growing erection. This drove to excite him even more, thus making his kiss with Pitou faster and messier.

 

“A-Ah, ahh,” she hummed a sweet note when their tongues interlaced.

 

“I want to take off your clothes,” Kite confessed. “Please, will you let me?”

 

“W-What? You can’t be…” Pitou frantically looked around for hidden cameras, as this _had_ to have been a joke - but the backstage area was pretty empty save for a giant couch and an old fridge. “You can’t be serious…”

 

“I don’t want to wait any longer.” Ging grumbled against the skin on Kite’s neck as he very leisurely began to kiss every inch. “You’re either going to join us, or you can just sit and watch.”

 

“Hey, Pitou… you’re looking awfully fuckable right now, your cute belly exposed and your hair a mess. You’ll play with us tonight, yeah?”

 

She felt as if she forgot her entire vocabulary, and understandably so. Two very handsome, talented, rich men that she adored for _years_ , were throwing themselves at her. Consequences? What consequences? Pitou let out bizarre sounds until they finally formed words. “I want to. I want to... play.”

 

!!!!!!!!

 

Kite and Ging’s hands freely explored her sweet and stout bottom that poked out so invitingly, begging for a good grope. Then down to the denim of her short shorts that fit so tightly around her dampened pussy, then back up to her ass. Feeling every curve of her privates so slowly then vigorously. As for Pitou, she panted excessively, as if the very air from her lungs were being taken away. 

 

“Nice cake,” Ging expressed to Kite. “I’ve had my eye on it since she came in. But now that she’s letting me touch it…”

 

Kite nodded in agreement while running his hand over her tail. He then began to fiddle with the zipper on her pants.

 

Desperate and aching, Pitou tried to overpower Kite’s teasing by taking his hand and pulling it down. “Please, I’m going crazy.”

 

“You really favor the idea of me taking off your pants?” 

 

“Look what you’ve done, Kite,” Ging sneered. “Now she’s never gonna leave until we fuck her good.”

 

But Kite had to admit, he became just as impatient as Pitou, so he obliged. 

 

“ _R-Rub me,_ rub my clit,” she implored them. 

 

Ging chuckled at her adorable but now thoroughly soiled sushi roll printed underwear. She would have worn something more mature, silky and expensive if she knew that a sexy pandemonium such as this would happen later on. He took the fabric so that her ass cheeks poked out more. He watched them jiggle in satisfaction whenever he gave them soft spanks.

 

Meanwhile, Kite’s entire hand was now caressing Pitou’s eager and agitated pussy. Unfortunately, his fingers could only go in so deep, so finally the pesky underwear was prompted to be removed. The two erotic men didn’t hold back and fingered every inch of her that they could possibly reach, resulting her to drip like rain all over the floor. She couldn’t move much as they had her completely surrounded, one of her legs draped over Kite’s shoulder. 

 

_“Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~”_

 

“Good kitty. Raise your tail up for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know how well I can do this." Pitou swallowed, a quiver in her voice. "I've never done it before."

"Just take it an inch at a time." Kite took more interest in her after learning that she was a complete amateur at anything and everything sex. It was rare coming across a virgin, fully willing to get impish and filthy after a long show. She looked so cute, looking down on his member nervously and curiously - the thought just aroused him, knowing that her innocence and purity is just now merely lingering from a thread.

"Devour it," Ging brazenly chimed in, "Like an ice cream cone." He had his arms entwined lovingly around his bandmate, enthusiastic to see how much of a drooling mess Pitou could make out of him. He took notice of her pointy fangs and imagined how amazing it would feel if she ran them up and down very gently on his hard shaft. 

As Pitou swallowed, trying to dampen her mouth up, Ging took out his own cock and lubed it up nicely. A travel sized bottle of personal lubricant that accommodated a warming and tingling sensation was an absolute must-have. Before Pitou took Kite in her mouth, he raised up to where he could comfortably perch himself on Ging’s erection. 

“Ah, Ging, I’ve really missed your dick,” Kite hissed when he felt sweet, sweet pressure grow in his anus. He stirred his hips, making sure it carressed every inch inside of him on it’s way up. “It’s _perfect_ , as always...”

Pitou looked at Kite’s boney legs shake. The way he kept on glorifying Ging’s penis and how much bliss it gave him almost made her jealous. _I can make him feel good, too._

“I’ve really turned you into a slut, haven’t I?” It was true that, when Ging first met Kite, he _never_ talked to him like that in bed, ever. He was the literal definition of a twink, a bottom. Considering if Ging actually showered and shaved right that day, he was pretty much an irresistible sex god that would have anyone gasping for some more.

Pitou curved her lips over Kite's head, tongue firmly pressed against his throbbing shaft. She stopped to look up at him, doe-eyed, nervous of what could go wrong - gagging, accidental biting - she was going to suck off her _idol_ of all people. There was just too much at stake right now.

"Don't hesitate, Pitou," Kite hummed lowly to her in desire, "Surely, you've imagined doing this to me at least once?"

As if her face couldn't possibly get any hotter, as it was true that she had lewd daydreams every now and then. To avoid answering him, she went deeper. He tasted hot, savory from sweat, and, well, it certainly took up all the room there was in her mouth. She scooted forward bit by bit, all the while maintaining her composure, and slowly inched her lips downward some more. 

"Look at you now, Kite,” observed Ging. “Being treated like royalty. Tell me how good you feel.”

“You know you make me feel so good -- _nnngh_ \-- Pitou…I’m curious to see what else she can do to me.”

Pitou assumed that, from the sound of Kite’s purrs just then, she wasn’t doing as lousy as she thought. Trying not to be repetitive, she switched it up by trying to tease him a little more by licking only his tip while running her nails against the raphe of the penis. She glanced up at him, smiling with hopeful doe eyes. 

“Yes, good kitty.”

Now that Pitou was daring and longing for more of his praise, she stopped to take off her shirt, and then her bra. Her nipples were like velvet, so prettily brushing up against his cock. “Cum on my tits when you’re ready,” she gently spoke before proceeding to breast fuck him, all while impatiently waiting for his climax. She watched Kite’s face very closely. She could tell whenever Ging would hit a sweet spot, how he would occasionally bite his lower lip, or whenever his eyes rolled back. A picture worth taking every time. 

“I’m close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is so hard hhggg ======3


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, yeah. Let’s not forget about our picture together,” Ging recalled. He rummaged through the pockets of Pitou’s discarded shorts and turned on her phone. “Actually, I was thinking we could record a fun little video together.” He found several books to help support the phone as a stand. 

Pitou turned to watch Ging with interest, running a finger down the stream of Kite’s seed divinely drizzling down from her cleavage to her navel. She licked the corner of her lips, enjoying the hot and salty taste of manhood. As for being recorded, she obviously couldn’t show her friends under these circumstances, but at least she could keep it all to herself for her lonely nights back home. 

“You did good,” Kite leaned over to kiss her head.

“Wh-What do you want me to do for you meow?” she batted her eyes at him. 

“Meow?” Ging echoed from the back. “Let me have your pussy.”

“I want to take her from behind,” Kite told him. 

“I don’t blame you.” Ging walked back towards the couch, stopping next to Pitou to stroke his thumb across her bottom lip, and dipping it into her mouth. “I really want her a mess. Come sit on my lap, kitty.”

Pitou joined the scruffy lad without missing a single beat, melting into him with a sudden kiss. He took it much faster and sloppier than Kite did, swiftly feeling her up everywhere with his roughed up, bass-playing hands, teasing her entrance with his knob.

Kite took her by surprise by suddenly hugging her from behind, thirstily trailing kisses down her spine. He was fully lubed up and condom equipped. He brought an extra with him and tossed it at Ging’s face. Pitou felt her insides tighten as she was now in the middle, besieged by their supple, dampened skin. 

“Are you okay?” Kite asked her while Ging situated himself with the rubber protection. He wanted anything and everything, except for his lucky guest to feel uncomfortable or forced.

“Y-Yes,” she puffed, “Don’t worry so much about me. Just ravish me. I’m begging...” 

“Well then, let’s begin,” Kite’s voice suddenly went from sweet to almost devilish. “Don’t hold back. Alright, Ging?”

!!!!!!!!

“Your tits are being so cute and restless,” Ging noticed them puckering and hardening from arousal. Kite had now entered Pitou, but he was still teasing her labia. She felt overloaded from Kite’s giant, bulging package alone, throbbing against her walls, and she felt she would certainly combust if she got stuffed with Ging’s as well. Kite began to penetrate at differentiating speeds, lunging Pitou up to where her swinging breasts were closer to Ging’s mouth. He took them by the lips and began to nibble and suck. 

“Pitou, don’t be shy, let the camera see your face,” said Kite. “You’ll want to remember how good you felt at this moment, right?”

“You’re the star of the show, after all,” Ging added after releasing his mouth from one of Pitou’s nipples with a slobbery pop.

“Wh-Why won’t you just put it in…” Pitou begged him, “I really want more inside of me.”

“So my friend pounding your butt just isn’t good enough for you, eh?”

“I want my pussy pounded, too. Can’t you feel how drenched I am, Ging?” she shuddered and continued to plead to him, “I’ve… thought about your cock so much, I’ve even masturbated to the thought of it while listening to your songs… _I want it, I want it, I want it…_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

Her lovely begging had tipped Ging, and he held onto her soft, chubby hips to help her mount his erection, all while Kite still had full control of her from behind. “Ah, you really _are wet_ ,” he moaned in the meantime, “I love this feeling. Your sweet juice running down my dick.” 

“Haah,” Pitou sharply gasped, now getting softly but thoroughly penetrated from both sides. But she still demanded more. “Ging, my boobs… my aching boobs, don’t ever leave them alone… don’t ever…!” The rapid movement made her breasts bounce and dance in an even more enchanting way than before. 

“Don’t drain her, Ging,” Kite suddenly spoke up. “I want a taste of her nipples, too.”

“Hnn, I hate having to share with you sometimes.” 

“Turn around for me, Pitou. Nurse me.” 

And as instructed, she flipped over, her puffy nipples already nicely moistened from Ging’s dribble. “They’re all yours to ravish,” she cooed to him. “You sound hungry… hah… ” 

Kite readily wrapped his trembling lips around her teats, his tongue fervently tracing circles around the buds. His movements were faster, his tongue felt more like velvet, while Ging’s was slow and more rough. As for Ging, he now took full ownership of her sweet derriere he admired the second she walked in, perfectly full and round. Not to mention soft as well, so much so that the skin would bulge out in between his fingers. The feeling and the sight of it was mesmerizing, he luxuriated in the sensation of simply fondling before ravaging her again. 

“Pitou, I’m putting it in now,” Kite from the other end murmured. “Relax.”

“O-Okay.” 

“You taste so sweet, I can see why Ging wanted to keep you.” His impending length made Pitou quiver. They both definitely had their own unique style of fucking; Kite was more coarse and nimble, while Ging selfishly savored.

_“Nyaaa, nya, nya~”_

Kite smiled at her adorable clamoring as he gradually filled up her cave with his creamy flesh, watching her ears flicker and listening to the sounds of nails scratching the couch along with every thrust.

“So, whose dick feels better, Pitou?” Ging asked, easing into her again. “Hmm? Or do you need another comparison?”

“Haaaa, I don’t know, Ging~,” she hummed cutely, “Show me you’re better at this than Kite.”

Ging glared up at Kite mischievously as he favored in another taste of the skin on Pitou’s neck, making her lips curl. Further attempting to make Kite jealous, he graciously stirred his hips around, his penis now snug up inside Pitou’s anus. He couldn’t just leave her boobs alone, so he softly groped them and squeezed the nipples, making Kite want to suck on them just a little bit more. Pitou wondered if his sweet mouth would reclaim them.

Kite suddenly raised both of her shaking legs, feet on his shoulders, and _penetrated_. Her vision blurred, trying not to scream so loud as she had no idea who would even be around. Where the hell were their band managers? Ging laughed at Kite and mentioned that he never tried to fuck him hard like that before. Now being lovingly pounded from both sides, Pitou would accidentally scratch both Ging’s hips and Kite’s back, depending on whoever she was holding onto. Kite and Ging would eventually stop and break just to kiss her a little more, worshipping her tummy, her legs, her chest, her lips. 

Pitou observed the sweat embellishing Kite’s pretty face. “Please let me finish in you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay so fellas, I just remembered that Kite and Ging were being responsible and using condoms earlier, but no more of that lmao that’s out the window now 
> 
> I need to put the creampie I promised somewhere
> 
> this is fanfic leave me alone

“Nnngh, Kite, I’m so dizzy,” Pitou whimpered to him when their foreheads met. “And I feel like I’m going to pee all over the couch...”

He simply laughed at her, a slender trace of his breath dusting her pinkened face. “But that feels good, right? Does it feel good to be so close to me?”

“Yes… I think I’m about to come, too. I… don’t know. I think so.”

“Should we even let her come?” Ging asked Kite while slowly coming to a halt on his side of the threesome; orgasm denial was a big kink of his, having someone near tears and begging and pleading for release was always so fun for him. 

However, Pitou detested that idea. “A-Ah… please don’t…” she whined, “I really, really need to…”

“We’ll take it easy on her, Ging,” Kite answered, brushing any stray hairs from his face. “With this being her first time, she won’t have much control over herself, anyway…”

“Tch,” Ging shot mean glances at Kite, as if to warn the man that he won’t go any easier on him when the both of them are alone together again. “So, Pitou, I bet you can’t even feel your ass right now?” He got a bit ahead of himself, bruising the skin on her bottom just a bit from his rough groping, not to mention his passionate penetrating on top of all that. 

Pitou’s muscles turned to muck, a colossal tremor suddenly possessing her lower body. She opened her mouth to roar, to cry, but her every breath seemed to slip away. “H...H...Ha…” Ging felt her body conform to a mere noodle, grazed his callused hands on her cheek and ordered, “That’s right, you better come for us.” 

Kite gave her support by taking her hand, squeezing it and kissing each finger earnestly as she teetered on the edge of climax. At last, she gushed out all over his crotch, trickling down to the leather on the loveseat. 

!!!!!!!!

“Good grief. What a mess both of you have made.” Kite came briefly after Pitou, and Ging was the only one left without sweet release; he always had lasted much longer than his bandmate during their erotic collaborations. Kite had grabbed a bottle of water from their mini fridge while Pitou laid almost paralyzed, trying to catch her breath; it very soon hitched when she felt Ging swiftly spread open her flimsy legs.

Kite simply stood and observed them while he rehydrated. 

Ging didn’t rush when he began to clean up the river of Kite’s seed trickling out of Pitou’s vagina with just his tongue. Pitou squealed with surprise, and couldn’t decide if this felt better than the thorough fingering she had earlier, but Ging’s rhythmic motions and his hot cascading breath permeating her cave was really a sensation in all of its own. He pulled back her clitoral hood, and in one swift and meticulous motion, making her ejaculate again. 

Before Ging departed from the couch to get a bottle of water on his own and an extra one for Pitou, he kissed her on the inner thighs and helped her sit up. 

“Looks like we’re going to have to keep you around with us for the post-concert stress,” Kite very pruriently proclaimed. He took her phone and turned off the recording, then he eyed his partner. “We like you, so we’re taking full ownership of you. Right, Ging?”

Pitou’s tired eyes had widened and started to sparkle. “R-Really?”

Ging only pretended to think hard about it. “I mean, we’ve got another show tomorrow night. We’re definitely gonna need her again, yeah?”

“P-Please let me. I’d really love to. I’d really love to…” she begged to them, trying to sit up on her own and and not tumble over.

“Get dressed and you can come with us to our hotel,” Kite had been thinking about all of the new possibilities with their new kitten. “I bet you’ve never stayed in a five-star before.”


End file.
